dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
15-Generations-Previous Kaiohshin
|rname = Jūgo Daimae Kaiōshin |ename = Old Kai Elder Kai |onames = Rou-Kaiohshin''Dragon Ball Acrylic de Card 10'' |rename = Unknown |alias = |Rō Kaiōshin}} |Dai Kaiōshin}} ||literal meaning "Esteemed Ancestor"}} |debut = Chapter 479 (Dragon Ball); Episode 250 (Dragon Ball Z) |race = Core People |status = Alive |residence = Kaiohshin's Planet of the 7th Universe (former) |occupation = Kaiohshin (former) |jva = Ryōichi Tanaka |feva = Kent Williams }} The 15-Generations-Previous Kaiohshin[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D81JysuW4AAOPvS?format=jpg&name=900x900 Dragon Ball Carddass Adventure Stories Part 1 No. 3], also known as Roh-KaiohshinDragon Ball Super: Super Start GuideDragonball Super Scouter Battle 2, is the former East Kaiohshin of the Seventh Universe who was sealed in the Z Sword by the God of Destruction Beerus.Dragonball Super Episode 1 Appearance Personality Relationships Shin Son Goku Beerus Fuwa Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : History Past At some point in the past, in a coordination meeting that Gods of Destruction and the Kaiohshin hold once every 1,000 years in each others' realms, Roh-Kaiohshin was sealed in the Z Sword by the short-tempered God of Destruction Beerus in an argument over some trifling thing and because he was afraid of his abilities.Saikyo Jump June 2014 Issue''Dragon Ball'' Manga Chapter 479 Majin-Boo Arc Dragonball: The Return of Son Goku and Friends! Two years later, Roh-Kaiohshin and Kibito Kaiohshin attended Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel in celebration of helping defeat Majin-Boo.Dragon Ball: Yo! The Return of Son Goku and Friends!! Jump Super Anime Tour 2008 Gods of the Universe Arc Battle of Gods Two years later, Roh-Kaiohshin and Kibito Kaiohshin sense the God of Destruction, Beerus, awakening from his slumber. Roh-Kaiohshin then told Kibito Kaiohshin to warn the Kaioh about the God of Destruction's awakening. After the between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus, Roh-Kaiohshin was glad Beerus did not destroy any planets. Roh-Kaiohshin and Kibito Kaiohshin continued to talk about the character of Goku and the Earthlings and how they were able to befriend Beerus.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime after the defeat of Majin-Boo, in the Kaiohshin World, Kibito Kaiohshin and Roh-Kaiohshin noticed ancient planets disappearing, and Roh-Kaiohshin stated he had a bad feeling.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 1 Later, Roh-Kaiohshin then realized Beerus was fighting Goku before he and Kibito Kaiohshin met up with the North Kaioh, who had Goku present on his planet.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 2 While Vegeta was fighting Beerus on Earth, Roh-Kaiohshin noticed a planet vanishing. He then created a crystal ball out of curiosity and overheard Champa and Vados discussing huge orbs while in space. Champa and Vados noticed them and appeared on the Kaiohshin World and greeted the Kaiohshin of the Seventh Universe. He questioned the Kaiohshin about what they heard but the two denied hearing anything. Champa was suspicious, but he did not antagonize them, so he and his attendant left. After they left, Roh-Kaiohshin and Kibito Kaiohshin were relieved but realized Champa were not after Earth's Dragon Balls, so Roh-Kaiohshin demanded Kibito Kaiohshin to gather the Nameccians' Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 While Goku, as a Super Saiyan God, and Beerus were battling in the Earth's stratosphere, Roh-Kaiohshin was shocked that their impact was reaching the Kaiohshin World and stated the universe was in jeopardy. Suddenly, Kibito Kaiohshin returned to the Kaiohshin World with the Nameccians' Dragon Balls, but Roh-Kaiohshin noted Champa was not after those and was somewhere in the distant universe. After the battle between Goku and Beerus concluded, Roh-Kaiohshin was surprised to see Goku preventing Beerus from destroying Earth. He then wondered why Shin and Kibito wasted the power of Potara and used the Dragon Balls to revert the merge, so Shin explained that they gathered the Dragon Balls to wish themselves separate. Roh-Kaiohshin then wished for peace a little longer.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Roh-Kaiohshin was on the Nameless Planet with Shin and Kibito for the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When Team Beerus arrived on the planet, Goku immediately spotted Shin and noticed he and Kibito were separate. When Shin was explaining why they separated, Goku ignored him and spoke with the Kaiohshin of the Sixth Universe. After Goku left to take him exam, Fuwa asked Roh-Kaiohshin if he was friends with him, so Roh-Kaiohshin said it was a long story.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 When Frost was fighting Goku in his third form, Fuwa was certain Frost would win, but Roh-Kaiohshin said he would not be so sure.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 When Goku, as a Super Saiyan, was forcefully pushing Frost, in his final form, to the each of the arena, Roh-Kaiohshin gloated while Fuwa was surprised.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 After Vegeta defeat Frost, Vegeta next opponent was Otta Magetta. Before their match commenced, Roh-Kaiohshin asked if Magetta was a robot, but Fuwa revealed he was a Metalman and they also existed in his universe. He then asked Shin if he knew about them, but he was unsure. Roh-Kaiohshin then told Shin to study harder.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 During Goku and Hit's match, Fuwa was surprised Goku got Hit to talk more than he heard from him before, and Roh-Kaiohshin said it was one of his mysterious qualities.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 As Goku was fighting Hit as a Super Saiyan, Roh-Kaiohshin thought the match could go on forever. After Monaka won against Hit, declaring Team Beerus the victors, the Zenoh appeared, so Roh-Kaiohshin, along with the other gods, went to the arena to bow before him. After the interaction between Zenoh, the Gods of Destruction, and Goku, the gods were relieved Zenoh did not destroy them because of Goku. After the tournament, Roh-Kaiohshin, Shin, and Kibito spoke with Fuwa before returning to the Kaiohshin World.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga Roh-Kaiohshin, along with Kibito, Trunks, and Vegeta, was at Capsule Corporation when Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Shin arrived from the Zenoh's Palace. Roh-Kaiohshin was listening when they discussed the Tenth Universe's Kaioh, Zamasu, asking Zuno about the Super Dragon Balls, Goku, and switching bodies of a god and human. They even speculated Goku-Black to be the Kaioh.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 18 Universe Survival Arc Baby Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Non-Playable Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Core People Category:Kaiohshin Category:Fused Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Genderless Characters